Maybe
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: It's Valentine's day and to no surprise, Kurama is overloaded with gifts. Though, he truly finds he never receives anything he really wants. Maybe Hiei can change that... [KxH]


It is not Valentine's day but I wanted to use this idea anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.

Maybe-

Minamino, Shuuichi did not really mind the human or, ningen world and its race for that matter but some things, unlike in the Makai were different and simply intolerable. For example, his hoards of gawking females and their incessant attempts to woo him over or rather latch themselves to his arms.

They quickly became a nuisance, from the start but he smiled and sweetly declined their generous offers, time after time. It was his daily routine, asides from feeding and grooming and lastly, his flawless studies.

However, this day, one he truly desired to be avoidable was indeed not. On some rare occasions, it fell on a weekend where his mandatory school was not in session for two brief days. How thankful he was for those blessed chances.

Though, for the few times in which he could escape his feminine classmates, it felt as if there were twice as many days where he suffered through this so-called day of love. Or, Valentine's Day.

Sometimes, the events unraveling proved amusing like when a few years ago they tried explaining the day to a certain demon and his half sister. Yukina simply enjoyed the idea and agreed to accompany Kuwabara, Kazuma on this ningen date tradition.

How furious Hiei was. He scoffed and trailed them all evening, returning to his windowsill muttering death threats past his gritted teeth. Of course, he could not kill the human for even daring to place a chaste kiss on his sister's ivory cheek but the next day…

Kurama smiled to himself at the thought, deciding to engross himself in the depth of his literature once again. That way, maybe no one would disrupt him. He spent his lunch alone, reading beneath a cherry blossom, seeking refuse in words from the ladies obviously searching for him. What a shame, he was soon found out and yet it did not surprise him in the least bit.

All morning, he smiled wanly for the people circling him, men watching jealously from a distance as he graciously accepted all the simple cards, phone numbers and chocolates. All apart of that day's regular routine. His bag was soon overflowing and shoved inside his locker as the lunch bell rang, granting him well deserved freedom from the crowds to sit in tranquility on earth's green blades of grass and with the plants he adored, blossoming all around him.

There would be no one to save him, no Yusuke or even Botan with a mission. He could not even feel the fire apparition's signal, perhaps perched in a tree, watching him desperately try not to squirm as the women approached. Last year, from the corner of his emerald eye, he caught Hiei smirking at him from a branch, observing the fox trying to maintain a single status. It rained that night, and Kurama made sure to close his window and make his friend endure a long and cold drenching.

After all, it was only fair…

Even if he showed the slightest sign of interest towards the opposite sex, they, of course would never accept his true reality, a thief, a detectives helper and spirit world itself. Of all human emotions, he least looked forward to experiencing what it would take to make a mortal understand all of this. Alas, they would be doomed to failure and heartbreak from the very beginning.

Minamino, Shuuichi still was somewhat human and if he was not fully Youko, or working for Koenma, did these girls know even the slightest bit about him? Asides from his grades and looks, which he was based on, a superficial foundation that could easily crumble, they knew nothing of him. In fact, he was not fond of either chocolate nor poetry scribble in pink ink with hearts decorating the letters. Kurama loved flowers but it was unheard of for a girl to give such a gift to a boy on this day but vice versa.

No matter how long he could pretend to be captivated by his novel, the fawning females always managed a distraction to which he would have to smile and commence a dull conversation with them. They asked frivolous things and he answered as curtly as he could without being too rude for detection and mask his faint annoyance and dismal attention to them.

Nothing would rescue him, not even a teacher. He would be forced into spending the remainder of his lunch, idly discussing meaningless things with blondes, brunettes redheads and so on. He did not look forward to it in the very absolute least to be perfectly blunt. With a repressed sigh, the charade continued.

Finger idly twirled the stem, minding the sharp thorns ready to cut the tips. Still, blood ended up leaking from a prickle and like the color of the rose, the red clashed vibrantly on his calloused skin. He had been observing it, every petal and leaf, fully bloomed and freshly cut on an angle from the ground.

The rose was not in the least appealing to him, simply a flower, like many others used on tradition for this day that most ningen performed romantic acts with. He did not understand, naturally and frankly did not care for any of it but he would still try, nonetheless. He had seen the sole plant growing, alone, quite like him and found it to represent what he knew he could never utter then plucked it before jumping from top to top.

By midday, he knew where to find the other and by the time he arrived, he could not help but grin at the display. They surrounded him like vultures and he watched, bemused. How entertaining. Why it never ceased to amuse him, he did not know but there was always something captivating about him. Had he fallen like those idiotic girls, swooning sickly? Never…

* * *

Kurama was incredibly thankful that the first bell had rang, summoning them all back to the building for more lessons. His guests all quickly scurried off, none wanting to be tardy, leaving him all alone beneath his tree. He too would have to go and with a sigh, he gathered more newly acquired belongings, boxes and stuffed animals alike. 

'' I never get what I want, not even peace.'' His voice whispered to the cherry blossom as the breeze floated away his words and strands of crimson.

He did not feel the presence watching him, nor the hesitation from his viewer that dissipated upon hearing the soft sentence and, as he went to leave, in a vehement throw, a rose stood up straight, lodged into the ground before him. Kurama bent to pluck it, a genuine smile gracing his lips as he listened to the strong voice before it fled in a fast, hopping blur.

''It was alone and it shouldn't be.''

EndE-

Yes, I should explain this shouldn't I. From my perspective, Hiei is attracted to Kurama and I shall not use the term like, because that would be like using nice or gentle to describe the fire demon. Thus knowing the kitsune's love of roses and since it was alone, like both of them, it was his subtle gift.


End file.
